mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jude Harley
}} Jude Harley is a playable character in the video game Hiveswap and younger brother of Joey Claire. He owns a squad of carrier pigeons called The Lone Gunbirds. Biography Jude lives at Harley Manor on the outskirts of the town of Hauntswitch on Earth, in the B1 universe. In 1994, 14 and a half years prior to the beginning of Homestuck, he is outside playing with Joey and Tesseract when a monster attacks. This causes Jude to lock himself in his treehouse to escape. While there, he helps Joey make her way to the safety of the manor's attic, where he has been keeping a mysterious cherub-themed device. Personality and Traits Jude is largely defined by his neurotic tendencies and love of conspiracy theories. He constantly investigates strange tabloids and is keeps a close ear on the activities of a Mysterious Cult from a nearby mansion. Although often overly cautious, Jude proves himself to be dependable and is shown knowledgeable in strategy, security and avoidance tactics. He is not above pestering and pranking his sister, however and is generally pretty goofy. Jude is a huge fan of the X-Files, preferring Mulder, but is willing to compromise for Scully for his sister. Relationships Joey Claire Jude's strongest relationship is with his elder sister. Jude often makes an effort to annoy Joey and Joey is often annoyed at Jude's interests and finds herself somewhat frustrated at his clueless self-assurance when she's not always able to stay confident in herself. Despite this, Jude shows himself to be a caring brother who constantly worries for his sister's safety. The two are able to get along and work together well enough in the event of a crisis. Joey often interacts with Jude's online friends. Pa Harley Not much has been said about Jude's relationships with his absent father but it is implied that Jude's view on his Pa is less overtly negative as Joey's, as he chooses to keep his surname as Harley despite Joey taking their mother's. Jude shares his father's interest in the strange and mysterious, although Jude's interests take a more conspiracy-theory slant. A. Claire Jude's relationship with his deceased mother is not elaborated on much, but he clearly misses her. Ms. Lalonde Not much has been said about Jude's relationship with his and Joey's babysitter, but it is implied he at least considers her to be rational and dependable adult, and capable in combat. The Lone Gunbirds Jude has three trained pigeons, named Frohike, Langly, and Byers. Prior to the events of the game, he favors Frohike, likes Langly, and is disappointed by Byers. After Frohike's unfortunate demise at the hands of the monster vanguard, and Langly's cowardice and betrayal, he finds that Byers is incredibly lucky and actually okay at his job as carrier pigeon. Other Characters Jude has been mentioned to have a circle of friends he interacts with on the internet. Apparently Joey also interacts with them on occasion. He plans to call for their help to deal with the monster invasion in his home. Gallery JudeModel.png|Jude's original 3D model. LANGLY NO.png|FROHIKE NO! ilubyer.png|BYERS YOU CHAMPION! judeflare.png|Jude about to shoot a flare to distract the monsters. RoxyJudeJoey.jpg|Young Babysitter, Jude, and Joey. Frohike idle0001 #074174.png|Frohike Langly idle00001.png|TRAITOR. Byers idle00000.png|Byers Trivia * Jude is a unisex name of Hebrew origin, meaning "praise". It is popularly associated with the Beatles song 'Hey, Jude'. ** This association with the Beatles song is referenced in the Steam version of Hiveswap: Act 1 when the player plays as Jude for the first time. * The Lone Gunbirds are a reference to the "The Lone Gunmen", a spin-off series of The X-Files. * When you try to enter his room as Joey, she states that it is most likely locked and she doesn't want to deal with his "pet". * The dangerous cult that Jude is going after appears to be real and can be seen overlooking Half-Harley Manor though a hidden window of his treehouse. * Jude appears to know something about the strange Cherub Portal in the attic, as he correctly identifies it as a portal when discussing it with Joey and has its blueprints in his tree-house. ** He believes it has ties to the mysterious cult he's been collecting information on, but otherwise does not know its functionality. Category:Humans Category:Hiveswap Protagonists/Allies